Answer me, Kagome!
by Squirrly-type-grrl
Summary: Inuyasha wants Kagome to answer a question, she doesn't even want to hear! What is the question? And how will Inuyasha get her to answer it? oneshot InuKag fluff... kinda...


Hello all! I was feeling unusualy generous tonight so... I thought I'd throw in this one-shot thing. It might not be very long, and I know you would prefer another chapter of Peasant Girl, but I make those chapter's longer then they seem! and I have to get up early tomarrow! i'm only hurting myself!

Disclaimer: Pretend this says 'I dont own Inuyasha' wait.. I just typed it! DANG IT!

-

Answer me Kagome!

-

Kagome was peddleing as fast as she could. She HAD to get away! She had to get home! She had to get to the well before she ran into...

"Kagome! WAIT!"

She squeaked. Inuyasha was right behind her and that fact was enough to make her go even faster. He wanted an answer to a question, she wasn't prepared to answer.She was two yards away from the goal when--

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha landed in frount of her causeing her to stop unless she wanted to run him over. She shuddered at the thought. The last thing she wanted was half-demon guts on her bike.

"Inuyasha Dont make me say it! Cause I swear I will if you dont get out of my way!"

"Not until you give me a decent reply!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's face was all red. That question was to embaressing to answer. Never the less she forced her stare to be intense enough to bring anyone down. Except him of course. Damn stubborn Dog demon. Sometimes she just wish he would, not be himself...

"Kagome!" He glared at her with the same intensity. He wanted a damn answer! He NEEDED one! More then she knew!

"Inuyasha, I dont want to do this but--"

Inuyasha knew what was coming next, and he couldn't allow that to happen. Fast as lightning he was by her bike and she was in his arms.

She didn't even have time to pronouce the first sylable. And now she was in the arms of a very handsome Half demon looking down at her.

This causing her to blush even harder. "Put me down!" She started to squirm.

"Not until you answer me Kagome! Yes or No!" He strenthed the grip on her waist. "Stop squirming or I'm gonna drop you!"

"Good!"

"Kagome! Answer me please!" Now there was a word that didn't come out ofhis mouth often.

"That question is embarressing Inuyasha! Can't you bug someone else!" She was getting fed up with this.

"Kagome," He said, his voice covered in sweetness. (if that's even a word...) "That questions for you and only you, Why wont you answer?" He gave her his best puppy dog look. Which wasn't to hard considering he was part dog demon.

Kagome was tampted to tell him. She really was! He looked so CUTE like that, she just wanted to hug him! But she didn't want those words comeing out of her mouth.

She did want to say a certain word though. But with Inuaysha holding her like that it would be bad for both of them and she STILL wouldn't be able to escape. Well she might be able to, If she rolled to the side in the nick of time... No, to risky.

"No Inuaysha." She forced herself to say. Thoses words were a lot harder to say then she thought.

His look changed instantly from cute little puppy to rageing rabid dog. It made Kagome give a little squeak, in fear of what he would do next. He WAS a demon after all, and he level of "play" was a lot rougher then she was used to.

Whoa. If you didn't know what was happening when she thought that, you could get the complete wrong idea.

"Fine Kagome, You want me to do something drastic? It's coming! So prepare yourself!" Inuyasha finished it with his Oh-so-famous smirk. Theonly thing he usualy shows remotely close to a smile.

"Bring it on! You'll never make me talk!" She crossed her arms and gave him a look that dared him to try anything.

"Oh ho ho!" Inuyashalaughed. "I beg to differ!"

Kagome was about to say something that has to do with dogs and begging, but she was interupted when Inuyasha's lips came crashing down on hers. Wide-eyed at first, she eventually let her eyes close slowly as she gave in and melted into the kiss. She was in heven wrapping her arms around his neck in order to deepen the kiss.

Now all good things must come to an end, and unfortunately so did this one. As they broke away, Inuaysha just looked smug, where as Kagome wanted to go and hide under a rock.brought her hands back down to her chest and stared at him.

"So Kagome?" Inuyasha said smirk still on his face. Probably from the fact that Kagome was staring at him wided eyed and blushingand he was trying not to laugh. He didn't want to get sat holding her like this. "Got anything to say?"

"Yes! Yes, I do wear those "Slingshot" looking things! It's called a bra you snoop!" Kagome was blushing so hard she thought she'd be red forever. "Now LET ME GO!"

Inuyasha was satisfied. Not HIS fault Miroku was looking through Kagome's bag and found this thing that looked like a double slingshot looking thing! And NOT his fault when Miroku asked him to ask Kagome what it was or else he would grope her.

No damn monk was gonna get his perverted hands on Kagome, weather Sango was gone or not! Besides, being sat was not as bad as the horror of watching Miroku grope the woman HE loves!

He put Kagome (still blushing) down, and was about to walk off, completely happy, when something struck him.

Boy, he DOES spend to much time with miroku if questions like this were popping into his head.

"How can something that small fit aroundyour--"

"SIT!"

* * *

-

Done!

Ok, not that great, first attempt at fluff, and I'm really tired. Do you really want to flame little old me... -puppy dog pout- No? good but do you really want to reveiw? yes? YAY! I love reveiwers... there like... like... crap, I cant think of anything! MY BRAINS BROKEN AHHHH! Alright so I used up all my creativity for the day! I'm just gonna end this right here!

right now!

After I say my ever tradisional,

Ja ne!


End file.
